


影印十则

by Tean



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: 为什么没有结局？他们后来怎样了？还在吵架吗？还是像约定的那样远走天涯？沉沉想着，满脸泪痕，秋月抱着这本秘密的书睡着，险些错过母亲的催促上学迟到。她将这本书严严实实包在布里又压在底部，既怕被人瞧见，可又迫切想和什么人分享它。秋月的所有心思都是这样矛盾的，而世间的这番感情却是相通的。她并不是独自一人被它们吵得头疼。比如这本书，将他对他，也是她心底对折梅的心绪写得多么透彻又多么清丽，独自咀嚼时好像啃甘蔗，即便是成为软泥的渣滓，也是甜蜜的。民国百合/综合。





	1. Chapter 1

01

关秋月喜欢童折梅，是因为一只纸蝴蝶。

她刚转学来第一天，响亮自我介绍过后，被孙先生安排坐在童折梅左旁的空位。孙先生是位年纪尚轻的胖胖女子，和善但严谨，不许这个，不许那个，讲算术时偶尔会杂些她们都听不懂的话。被她们举手问了，就微微脸红，叹气说总是忘记她们还是中学生。那时秋月还没领到课本，就只拿出空白本记，右边的童折梅把她的课本推到中间，书脊卡在两张桌子拼接处的缝隙。她冲她笑，童折梅不笑，竖起手指在嘴唇上，警示她说：“嘘。”

秋月正好瞧见孙先生不赞同地看着她们。

下课后其他女孩叽叽喳喳围上来问东问西，扑扇出一片青瓷色的衣袖波浪，反倒是最该热心的“老对儿”童折梅没有言语，低垂眼睛的模样一如秋月在寺庙里头见到的鬼子母像，手里忙着用习题本的纸折什么精巧玩意。

发现那是只栩栩如生的蝴蝶后，秋月喜欢得不行，可又不好开口讲，求她教自己也折。因为秋月发现童折梅好少言语，神像般无喜无悲的脸庞没有慈仁，空空荡荡，可又参透世间似的从容冷静，不太像这个年纪的其他女孩。而其他女孩也都不找她讲话，秋月用两个课间打成一片的那些人说，她太傲了。

秋月没觉得她傲，至少她会借自己书看哩！而且她也不是不会笑的。

她送自己纸蝴蝶的时候就笑了。虽然只是用见惯的红格纸折的，那只蝴蝶好生特别，翅膀轻薄，下面延出长长一段，可以当作书签夹在书里。如果不是她们都剪了齐耳短发，还能用作簪子一样插进发髻。兴许是秋月眼巴巴的神色太明显了，童折梅在国文课就要开始前低声问她：“你中意吗？”

秋月忙点头。

童折梅把蝴蝶从书里拿出来，塞进她因为紧张握成拳的手：“送你。”

“真……真的吗？”

她拿着这世界上最美丽最巧妙最可爱的东西，幸福得要搂着她转圈。童折梅在这时对她笑，她若是笑起来，比神仙也好看几分：“东西要送给中意它的人，父亲总这么说。”

“你爹——”

“上课啦！还讲小话！”李先生在前面敲讲台。

童折梅立即板板正正背手坐好，秋月同前座的王冬冬交换眼神，分享心照不宣的孩童鄙夷。方才王冬冬讲给她听过，大家如何不喜欢李生，被她折磨得苦不堪言，都好羡慕隔壁班，有杜先生教她们国文。

“杜先生很好吗？”

“杜先生好极啦！”冬冬嘿嘿笑，“讲得好，作业留得少，而且脾气好。那个假小子吴亚男总是捉弄他，他也从没生气，只是温柔笑笑。”

那时秋月还不知道自己对童折梅的喜欢是自私的、独占的、隐秘难言又痛苦不堪的。一开始是秋月见不惯隔壁班的假小子吴亚男总是在午休找童折梅，“不理睬人”的童折梅又总是叫人大跌眼镜亲热与她挽手出去，在院子里散步，捡落下来的叶，回来夹进课本。那时秋月还以为是她和所有人一样，讨厌吴亚男，顺便讨厌吴亚男做的一切。后来便不是了，随着秋月与童折梅朝夕相处的熟识，以及她所自以为的特别（她都没有送给其他人蝴蝶！），还有莫名生出的对童折梅的保护欲，秋月开始觉得，童折梅不应该和吴亚男出去散步，做最好朋友，而是应该和她关秋月出去溜达，变成最好朋友。尽管秋月开朗的性格已经使她拥有了班级上的许多朋友，在她心里，折梅总是不一样的。有时，她侧头看着童折梅阳光下变成漂亮珠子的褐色眼球，会有又爱又厌的奇怪感觉。它们在她心腔里横冲直撞，吵吵嚷嚷，大喊大闹，只有童折梅也侧脸来看看她才会安静。

阴差阳错的，这就是她拾到影印本的缘由。

02

放学后，童折梅会在图书室读书，等家里的司机开轿车接。秋月坐在她对面写作业，遇到难懂的古文解释题就问折梅。她的国文成绩一向第一，好像已把四书五经外加当代诗文吃透，用娟秀字体写的作文一张张列在展览柜里，上面都用大红颜色批着“头等”。李生从不吝惜对童折梅的偏爱，给她特权：一把进出教师用图书室的钥匙。秋月仗着自己是她的朋友和“老对儿”，赖在她身后一并进出图书室，若是家里的父母哥哥问起怎么总是很晚回家，便答在学校学习比较静心。秋月的成绩确实提高不少，他们欢喜，不再多问。

事实上，秋月只是想和折梅多待一会儿，聊聊天。在这些日子里，她知道了折梅的名字来源于《赠范晔诗》的“折花逢驿使，寄与陇头人”。秋月叫她释典，她却闭口不谈。也知道了她是家中独女，父母均来自书香世家。问她父母是谁，也是三缄其口。还知道了她与吴亚男自小相识，纵然性格大相庭径，也有无数话题可谈。只吴亚男她是肯多讲的，折梅说起脸上便会出现人间的烟火气，佛的面不见了，直叫秋月撇嘴掩饰胸膛哪处的难熬。

这天秋月去方便回来，折梅已经离开，桌上留着字条，教她别忘反锁屋门。秋月又气、又喜；气她招呼也不打，明明可以等她，只是一小会的事；又喜她信任自己，把钥匙留给她管，显出她的特别来。秋月收拾书袋，准备离开，在关门前瞥到天花板上的一角纸张。心想着怎么会有书放在这种地方，找来梯子，上去取下，竟是藏得秘密，好生掰弄，才将这本落灰许多的书拿在手里。

朴素书皮，没有名字，右下角曾有私人印章，已看不清是什么刻字。要知道内容才晓得分在哪处书架，秋月翻了两页读，却一发不可收拾。她就坐在门口翻啊翻啊，快天黑才记起回家，可心中多么舍不得，焦急知道接下来的故事，偷偷将这影印本带回家中，祈祷不会有人发现它的失踪。明天她就还回去，不会有人知道的。不会。

十个故事。一个故事，因为所写的都是一个人。十对好友，一对好友，他们相遇，同为男子却相互爱慕。每一个故事都如此动人，每一处描绘都如此细腻，叫偷偷燃蜡烛读书的秋月哭了好些回，仿佛也同讲述故事的人一般经历了那些喜悦与苦涩，亲密与疏远，也能同写下故事的人一样用骨与血、心与魂爱那个人。克制的热烈烧得她的心明亮。有时还有让她脸红心跳的段落，虽没有她偷看的一版西游记里女妖对唐僧那样露骨，可也能让秋月小小惊呼一声，还不慎将烛油滴在纸页上，待它凉了才小心翼翼刮下。

奇怪的是，没有一个故事有结局。秋月原本以为，结局会在第十个故事后道出，可作者执意戛然而止，不肯再多落一笔。瞧这书，是手工装订，字迹也不是写上去的，恐怕并不是原稿。秋月的问题越发多起来。如果是——如果是校中人写的话，兴许她会知道是谁写，就能当面问他，为什么没有结局？他们后来怎样了？还在吵架吗？还是像约定的那样远走天涯？沉沉想着，满脸泪痕，秋月抱着这本秘密的书睡着，险些错过母亲的催促上学迟到。她将这本书严严实实包在布里又压在底部，既怕被人瞧见，可又迫切想和什么人分享它。秋月的所有心思都是这样矛盾的，而世间的这番感情却是相通的。她并不是独自一人被它们吵得头疼。比如这本书，将他对他，也是她心底对折梅的心绪写得多么透彻又多么清丽，独自咀嚼时好像啃甘蔗，即便是成为软泥的渣滓，也是甜蜜的。

“你不要紧么？”早习前折梅轻声问她，“眼睛都哭肿了。”

“不要紧的，”她也轻声答。往先秋月总是学不会这样细小柔和讲话，被母亲说不像女孩子家，被先生们捉讲小话，可今天充斥心灵的忧郁却让她自然而然放低音调，甚至连声音都愁苦了，“我没太睡好。”

“午间睡一会吧，”折梅皱眉，十分关心，“可以去图书室，那里很安静。”

她看着折梅，想起那句“风吹莲动，不见水痕，风吹柳动，软絮飘飘”来。嗳，多么像啊。

午间她无精打采往图书室走，正巧碰上隔壁杜先生下课已久，却还被团团女生围在中间提问。杜先生是中年年纪，鬓角和额前都有白丝，面上一副银边圆片眼镜，被擦得很亮，后面是对眼尾有些下垂的瞳。他穿着洗旧的衬衫，领口规矩只开一颗扣，但略微弯腰接学生递去的书本时，秋月瞧见了那个秘密。

只有不知名的作者，藏书人，以及关秋月知道的秘密。

杜先生的锁骨下面有一颗朱砂痣。


	2. Chapter 2

03

关秋月刚转进振华女子中学初二部一个月，就有了三处心病。其一是童折梅，其二是影印本，其三是英文课。

能到振华女子中学读书的，大多来自体面家庭，一手好成绩，一手推荐信。秋月一家因故搬来上海后，父亲关新民便忙着张罗女儿的教育问题，接连带她赶场参加数次不同的入学考试。纵然秋月国文算术常识甚至植物都不在话下，可英文一科却是令她苦恼不已。那些字长得多么奇怪啊！勾勾曲曲的，同一个字还要有大小两种不同的样子，真叫人讨厌。为了顺利入学，还是要麻着头皮习的，秋月只用两周速成，自创了一套背诵法，靠死记硬背过了关，监考先生还夸她文章记得牢，一点没出错。

只是死记硬背到真正学习起来就不好用了。她对着语法题抓瞎，不懂这会怎么就要变成过去式，那会儿又要变回来，洋人讲话好麻烦！小考时还能假借用橡皮偷看折梅的试卷，折梅知道她的苦恼，也会将手臂挪开些，方便她看。每每这时，秋月就越发欢喜她，觉得她是普渡她的菩萨。可马上就要月考了，到时都是单人座位，也没有折梅给她打掩护，她可不想拿着丙等的成绩单回家叫全甲的哥哥嘲笑。关春江这个大坏蛋正等着她被爹爹罚站自己多吃月饼呢。

班上英文成绩最好的女孩叫顾之秋。别人都说折梅傲气，她比折梅还傲多啦！端着大小姐的架子，有两个固定的小跟班，她讲什么她们都附和。一开始顾之秋讲她坐大渡轮去国外旅行见洋景遇洋人的故事还算好玩，可听久了就没趣了，因为她翻来覆去，只有那么几件事好讲，大家都腻了，她还是在讲。而且她似乎对秋月很有意见，秋月同她搭话都不理睬，连带着两个小跟班也给她鼻孔看。最后还是王冬冬偷偷告诉她，因为她们名字里都有“秋”字，顾大小姐觉得自己不特别了。

她有什么了不起的！要不是教英文的林先生太可怕了她才不会卑躬屈膝听顾大小姐讲故事呢！于是秋月去找另一个英文成绩好的女孩，苗壮。听起来是个朴实的男孩名，苗壮也是被当作朴实的男孩养的，因为农村出身总是自卑，常常见孙先生摸她头叫她再坚持学一学期，父母那边有同乡会的善人去讲。她被秋月搭话会一脸惊恐。班上女孩普遍刻薄嫌她身上有泥土和粪肥味，靠补助金才能上学，头发是稀疏的两个角，生一幅不见光的鼠相，成绩好也没什么了不起的。纵然秋月从不嫌弃她，可她的神态确实尴尬，请她补习也推脱秋日农忙没有时间。

与秋月关系好的其他女孩都不怎么喜欢英文，其中很大一部分原因是因为林先生。在秋月走投无路绝望到要请哥哥来补习，并做好之后受他指使的坏日子时，发生了两件事。

一件是折梅主动提出可以帮她复习英文。虽然她的英文也只是在甲乙等间徘徊。

其二是林先生因母亲去世请假一周，就当大家猜隔壁的丁先生肯定又要来让她们互相对话，通过讲洋文的语音语调算成绩而愁眉苦脸时，走进教室的是杜先生。

“先生你是不是走错啦！”坐在门口的顾之秋问。

杜先生抬头看门上的牌子：“初二部民权班，没错没错。”他一连说了两个没错，还从青衫里摸出怀表看时间，“丁先生手里另有两个升高中部的班，忙不过来，请我为大家代课，准备小考和月考。我是杜十玄杜先生，在民族和民生班教国文，也懂些英文。”

下面嘀嘀咕咕起来，显然是片快乐氛围。大家都不知道他懂英文，因这意外之喜明里开心。杜先生从不为难学生，允许她们在自己的课上偶尔讲小话，甚至还可以拿乙等的成绩单找他理论说自己的理解，他若觉得有道理，会给你改成甲等。秋月当然也开心，想着向杜先生求学不会心有戚戚，暴露自己的一无所知也没关系，反正只是代课先生。

见他将怀表收回怀中，秋月想起他的朱砂痣。这颗豆子想法破竹一样带出他身上的气味，他握笔的姿势，他大笑时上唇处会漏出的一点牙龈。她看着他温柔的脸，感觉非常非常难过。他和他的爱人分别时一定是心碎的难过，可现在完全觉不出来那些残片扎他有多深，秋月替这样的他感到难过。

同时她也替自己难过，难过极啦。折梅不知道她的心意，她也……不能说。上周末她们去电影院里看新上映的佳人片，室内黑黑的，屏幕白白的，闷热使折梅的脸颊梅花一样红，光在她脸上变成一弯月牙儿。她多想把自己的脸颊也贴上去啊，分享并拥有那份神圣。这时电影里的才子佳人拥抱了，亲吻了，她们记着非礼勿视，齐齐低头，交握着手。折梅也是会出汗的，她的手心黏糊糊，热哄哄，秋月握在手里，好像知道了一个她不完美的小秘密，满足又安心。

散场时她们道别，童家的司机已在街对面等着，折梅的素白裙子因汗湿贴在身上，显出尖尖突起的胸脯。秋月甚至不明白自己为何在看，腾得脸红，道别后飞奔回家，在房间里看镜子里的自己。还是一片平坦。

杜先生好会讲课。他在黑板上比喻，还画画，那些异国的字变成小动物和小玩具，秋月听得入神，又突然想到十则故事里的聊斋故事，小狐狸变人时背后有大尾巴，忍不住盯着杜先生的腰背瞧。宽大松跨的长衫坠得严实，且看不出藏有异常的物件。她为自己的想法暗暗发笑，刚想偏过头去和折梅分享自己的傻气，发现她明显的紧张和一等的戒备。

这叫秋月觉得奇怪了。在她的逻辑链里，国文好等于被国文老师喜欢，被国文老师喜欢就等于喜欢国文老师，何况杜先生那么好，才一下课就有隔壁班的女孩做鬼脸，讲她们抢走了杜先生好不公平。但这件事很快被秋月抛在脑后了，她急着去找杜先生，一半是为了自己的英文成绩，一半是幻象变真的兴奋。古有桃女故事讲她们被喂食桃子长大成人，周身终日有甜蜜桃味。不知名的作者写，他的爱人喜食凉茶与石榴，手上常常残余石榴皮的涩味，和绿茶的香气。秋月像小猫捉鱼似的嗅嗅，脸红心跳。杜先生已应对完其他女孩的问题，转过头来，觉得好笑，手在她的肩头之上，仍遵循授受不亲没有真的落下，问她是觉得先生闻起来古怪么？

秋月急忙摇头。离得这么近，杜先生的眼睛当真像故事里写的那样，有一点春潭的水波，叫人心里十足中意。她有一瞬分不清书里的喜欢与自己的喜欢，又在下一刹警醒过来并惊讶于自己对折梅的背叛。杜先生显然以为她是害羞，鼓励着她。

秋月定了心神，讲出自己苦恼，折梅从他们身后走过，顿了一顿，杜先生也注意到她，同顿了顿。秋月夹在他们之间，全然摸不到头脑。

04

秋月受邀到折梅家中做客时，紧张到腿都不会迈。很大的公馆里很多的生人，尽管地大人多，仍安静得很。折梅走在她前面一步，良久见她没跟上，回头来拉她的手。秋月笑着回握，另一只手提紧书包，注意脚尖，不要蹦跳。

折梅带她来的应该是书房，光是一个房间就比学校的阅读室还大，是中西结合的布置。墙上挂了水墨，油画和书法。写字桌上整洁，只一盏灯，一支笔，一盘水果。秋季正是果蔬成熟的季节，盘上什么都有，鲜亮颜色混杂，小瓣剥开的石榴想是没有吃完。

秋月刚要问我是否应当与你的父母打声招呼，就被一幅书法右下的印章镇在原地。太像了。她下意识伸手进书包要取出那被她拖拖拉拉至今未还的影印本核对，复想起此时此地，制止自己。

折梅皱眉：“你不舒服？脸色好白。”

“这里太大啦，喘不过气来。”她扯谎，但也是真的好奇，“你每天都生活在这，不觉得——”

折梅耐心等着，秋月却形容不出她的感受，只好撒娇装傻：“——没人陪你讲话？”

“哦，”折梅正叫人给她们送茶和点心，“亚男常来做客，父亲每周都会固定时间与我谈心。我不觉得。”

“你好像和爸爸很亲近。”

“是的。”尽管做了肯定，折梅脸上的神色却不像提起吴亚男一样变化，“请坐吧。我请人买了你喜欢的糖炒栗子，只不要把壳弄在桌上，父亲会很不高兴的。”

秋月简直想搂着她转圈啦！在电影院前提到一句要不要买零食，我喜欢糖炒栗子和瓜子，折梅就记下，还来招待她。可能是她的神色逗笑了折梅，她将手伸过来握了秋月的，言语里有活泼气息：“你真像个小孩子，有一点甜就高兴。”

要是关春江这么讲她，秋月肯定会一通“拳法”打到他告饶，可是这话变成折梅讲出，就颇有些小狗讨人欢心，小狗也一样高兴的滋味来。

灼烧的好奇慢慢盖过喜悦：“说起来，这墙上的书法，都是谁作的呀？”

“大部分是父亲写的。”折梅展开课本，翻到后天就要重点考察的第四章英文课，“有很多人买，他不肯卖。”

“荆？你爸爸叫童荆？咦，是那个很出名的学界评论家吗？”

折梅像是不愿再谈般拿起钢笔：“是的。我们来看课本吧，这节课讲的生词……”

纵然秋月已经快被两种怀疑折腾到头晕：一方面觉得不会这么巧，另一方面却隐隐期待——讨折梅欢心和不惹她生气还是重要过怀疑。

“杜先生讲过第四章后我觉得我都记住了，来考考我。”

“法律条文常用的三个单词。”

“Law，bill，呃……regu……”

“Regulation。”

“对！Regulation！杜先生说‘留神’。我觉得他讲的真好。”

折梅也对杜先生的话题无甚反应。秋月琢磨着她的神色，一会儿又被她的长睫毛吸引了注意，回来琢磨她的不快，又被她以女子标准略薄的嘴唇转移了想法。她们一来一回对了几遍单词，突然有开门声。来人是个高挑的中年男子，只一眼就让人知道他是折梅的父亲。他古典的面容被岁月磨损些许，只这磨损反而像自然鬼斧神工的风化，反添韵味与气质。

“父亲，”折梅起身，“我以为您今天不会回家。”

“你有客人。”童先生点头，“那我不打扰了。”

他转身关门，走路没有声。宽肩撑西服非常好看，裤腿笔直，浆洗的折痕还留存着。

折梅回头时，秋月的手还在抖。她端茶来喝掩饰，折梅很担心：“你今天是不是身体不适？不要因为我——”

“无事，”秋月在茶杯后说，“无事。”


End file.
